Background art includes wireless communications protocols, including IEEE 802.11, using CSMA and wireless systems using TDMA, such as the Automatic Identification System (AIS). Some systems require a central authority, hierarchical architecture or road-side equipment (RSU). Some systems are completely self-configuring or “ad hoc.” Nearly all prior art intended for V2V use includes permanent vehicle identification, and nearly all use IP address and MAC addresses. Background art suffers from: (i) insufficient lane information; (ii) insufficient lane accuracy; (iii) insufficient bandwidth to handle the necessary number of vehicle in a V2V system, (iv) incomplete specifications such that enablement does not exist, (v) non-real time operation which fundamentally fails to provide the purpose of a V2V anti-collision system, which is to prevent collisions, (vi) a chicken-and-egg problem where no entity wishes to make the massive investment required in highly accurate lane maps until there is demand for such lane maps, while anti-collision systems that require the lane maps will not be purchase until the lane maps exist, (vii) no prior art describes how lane maps are to be kept sufficiently updated.
Background patents and patent applications include:    US 2012/0028862, published Feb. 2, 2012, by Nagai, Makoto, et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,979,198-B1, published Jul. 12, 2011, by Kim et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,236,878-B2, published Mar. 24, 2005, by Watanabe, Hisauyuki;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,587-A, published Feb. 21, 1993, by LANS, HÅKAN;    U.S. Pat. No. 35,660,404, published Feb. 23, 1971, by Sorkin;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,495-B1, published Jul. 20, 2004, by Dunning, et al.;    US 2005/0886318A1, published Apr. 28, 2005, by Liu, Jie;    US 2012/0268295A1, published Oct. 25, 2012, by Yuse, Yoshio;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,840,331, published May 8, 2008, by Yoshioka, Mototaka;    US 2012/0120883, published May 17, 2012, by Chen, Chung-Min, et al.;    US 2008/0095163-A1, published Apr. 24, 2008, by Wai Chen, et al.
Non-patent background literature includes:    FELIX SCHMIDT-EISENLOHR; Interference in Vehicle-to-Vehicle Communication Networks; Feb. 9, 2010; KIT Scientific Publishing; Karlsruhe, Germany; FIGS. 6.3 & 6.6;    KARAGIANNIS, GEORGIOS; Vehicular Networking: A Survey and Tutorial, Feb. 11, 2010; IEEE Communications Surveys;    ON THE ABILITY OF IEEE 802.11P AND STDMA TO PROVIDE PREDICTABLE CHANNEL ACCESS; Bilstrup, Katrin, et al. 2009; Centre for Research on Embedded Systems, Lamstad University, Sweden;    TECHNICAL CHARACTERISTICS AUTOMATIC IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM MARITIME; Intl Telecom Union; 04-2010; Recommendation ITU-R M.1271-4; Geneva.
Priority is claimed to:    U.S. application Ser. No. 13/557,711, filed 25 Jul. 2012, with priority to U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61/637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012;    U.S. application Ser. No. 13/559,536, filed 26 Jul. 2012, with priority to U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61/637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012; and    U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61/637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012.